The present invention relates to a cover-locking device for a video tape cassette of a VHS mode. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover-locking device for a video tape cassette wherein the cover can be opened and closed only by a cover-locking pin which is disposed in a chamber provided at the front end portion of a half-down of the video tape cassette at the right side thereof and adapted to open and close the cover, so that the necessity of a locking spring can be eliminated.
Conventionally, each video tape cassettes has, at the front thereof, a cover which is adpated to protect the tape when the tape cassette is not loaded on a deck. When the tape cassette is loaded on the deck, the locking of the cover is released, so that the cover is automatically opened. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional cover-locking device is shown. As shown in the drawing, a locking spring 23 is assembled on a cover-locking pin 22 disposed in a chamber 21 formed at the front end portion of a half-down 20 of a tape cassette at the right side thereof. In order to prevent the separation of the spring from the cover-locking pin, the cover-locking pin has a shaft 24 supporting said spring and a spring protection rib 25. As a result, the overall construction of the cover-locking pin becomes complex. Furthermore, the cover-locking spring itself is a separate steel wire element which has to be separately manufactured. In particular, even when the assembly of the tape cassette is carried out by a robot on an automatic assembling line, the cover-locking spring should be manually assembled. Consequently, there are problems of the inconvenience in assembling the tape cassette and the increase of the manufacturing cost.